


never gonna give you up

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> This randomly appeared on twitter, an Amazing place. Follow me there @ noregkvifor, very dumb stuff.  
> I'm sending this to sam because of our mutual hability of turning everything into brotherfucking happenings.  
> And yeah, this is reeeally short. Hope you enjoy ^-^

The gathering after the final episode of their show always thrilled the brothers, but not after the big fight they had. Bård had just went through what it seemed to be the biggest sacrifice in his life: shaving off his great blond mane. They imediately shave the whole thing off, which only made Bård more miserable and Vegard laugh harder.  
\- It's like you don't care about what I feel! - Bård screamed at his brother after everyone left.  
\- Dear brother... it's just fucking hair. It will...  
\- Grow back?! You know how long it will take to grow all that again?! - the newly bald brother said, anger making his face get flushed and his gestures get big and violent.  
\- Oh, what is this? Is it PMS or something? Why do you bother so much? I mean... you accepted it. - Vegard said calmly, taking a half step back and resting his back on the wall of the dressing room they were. There were still locks of blond hair on the floor, which only made this more... dramatic.  
\- You... I will be different. We will be different and... you always said you like my hair. You always... appreciate it, I don't know... - the big act he was pulling suddenly was over, his figure shrunk near the mirror and the dim light that shone upon them.  
\- You mean... you're sad because of me? I mean... us? - Vegard said and bursted into laughs. Bård's emotions were hard to read and Vegard was even worst in reading them, which often came out as him being insensitive. Bård knew that, but he wasn't up for it today.  
\- Oh, fuck off. - the younger brother grabbed his coat and left without saying any proper goodbye to Vegard, who was left with a little smile and a confused expression right after. He couldn't understand why Bård would be so upset with all this, especially because of him. He was always so confident about his looks, nothing seemed to bother him or make him sad, no matter what.  
He thought a little about all times himself did everything to make his little brother happy, or to please him. The time he stopped straightening his hair because Bård said he missed his turkish ways, the time he wore tight black jeans because Bård said it suited him... and he had a reason.  
He loved Bård, beyond any boundaries their brotherhood built, and he wanted to see him as happy as he could make him.Vegard would have the same reaction if they did something to him that he knew Bård wouldn't appreciate, he would also overreact and probably storm out after his brother didn't understand his reaction. How could he be so dumb sometimes? He quickly grabbed his own coat and ran after his brother.

\------

\- This next song, I'll sing to my brother, the prettiest bald head in Oslo! - Vegard said after getting up on the karaoke stage and earned laughs and clapping. He chose wisely a song that they both liked, a song that would translate his feeling but also feel as joke for everyone else.  
The caractheristic drums started and that catchy 80s tune caught everyone by surprise. He overdramatized his performance of that classic of music, and internet trolls everywhere, while starring deeply at Bård.  
\- We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I!  
The music went on and everybody laughed at each overdone line. When Vegard finished, Calle took over the microphone to sing Bon Jovi or GunsN' Roses. Bård was finally smiling when his brother came to him at the bar and smiled back.  
\- So... did you like my interpretation?  
\- Absolutely loved it. - Bård said, laughing. - That song is very... deep. Hey, remember...  
\- Of course. Why do you think I chose this song? - Vegard looked deep into his brother's eyes. He was going to talk about the time they went out after their first stage show. The club was ridiculously loud and tight but had the greatest time; they stayed until the place had to close. The last music that they listened was Never Gonna Give You Up and, between those cheesy 80s tunes and lots of alcohol, they promised each other that they would always be together and shared their first kiss. That soundtrack would be the funniest thing ever if it didn't mean so much to both of them.  
\- You know that I like you anyway, don't you?  
\- I don't know if I do... - Bård said looking at the bottom of his glass previously full of beer.  
\- Well, I do! - Vegard looked around to make sure no one was listening. - I love you inconditionaly, with or without hair, I don't care. Bård, I'm your brother and... - he lowered his voice even more. - ...more than that too. I could never not love you.  
Bård was almost crying. He wanted to jump at his brother and kiss him right there, but he understood their limits. Despite of that, Vegard once again looked around and, after he assured that absolutely no one was paying attention to those two that were the opposite of main attractions right now, he pecked his lips for two sweet moments.  
They both felt their cheeks going bright red with the danger they just went through, and laughs filled the space between them for the next minutes.  
\- I'm glad I can make you smile even when you are... moody. Should I get the tampons tomorrow?  
\- Oh, shut up. - Bård chuckled and held his brother's hand. - I love you.  
\- I love you too, Bård. - Vegard said and didn't mind if anyone listened. - I'm never gonna give you up.  
They laughed more and then came back to the center of the bar, with a much lighter and happier mood in both of them. Why did their song had to be so funny nowadays?

**Author's Note:**

> Any major typos, please warn me! This was posted on mobile. Other than that, comments are welcome <3


End file.
